jojofandomcom-20200222-history
King Nothing
( song) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |destpower = |speed = |range = |persistence = |precision = |potential = |colors = JoJolion }} is the Stand of Norisuke Higashikata IV, featured in JoJolion. Appearance King Nothing is a hollow humanoid Stand made entirely out of jigsaw puzzle pieces. It has two long, drooping horns, and long, shield-shaped eyes. Between its horns and the piece around its neck, it takes a shape reminiscent of certain traditional depictions of a . In the colored manga, King Nothing is primarily lilac with the occasional magenta puzzle piece, green features and brown collar. Abilities Norisuke IV has revealed to Josuke that King Nothing is a long-distance Stand with very little physical power, making it unsuitable for open fights. King Nothing possesses a set of straightforward powers whose limits are not clear as they are rarely shown, Norisuke not being a fighter in the first place. Jigsaw Constitution King Nothing is composed of and can disassemble itself into small jigsaw pieces. It enables King Nothing to slip through narrow spaces when following a trail.JJL Chapter 29: Norisuke Higashikata, Tsurugi Higashikata, and Yotsuyu Yagiyama (3) Moreover, King Nothing can recreate objects by assembling the pieces as it needs, at one time sculpting a Locacaca tree out of its pieces.JJL Chapter 33, Josuke! Go to the Higashikata Fruit Parlor This ability is tied to its scent tracking. Scent Tracking King Nothing is able to register the scent of a particular person or object, and track their location like a hound. When exposed to an object, King Nothing will envelop it with its jigsaw pieces and memorize the scent of the object in question or someone who touched it.JJL Chapter 30: King Nothing It will then automatically pursue the scent, even if Norisuke isn't aware of its activation, and can either follow the trail a person's scent has left until it arrives at their current location, or be kept dormant and automatically be attracted to the scent. King Nothing can remodel itself to recreate an object or person it is trailing. It does this by attaching pieces of its jigsaw pieces to articles of clothing belonging to the target or surfaces the target has recently come into contact with. Synopsis King Nothing first appears when Josuke demands to see Norisuke IV's Stand. The Higashikata patriarch acquiesces, and the jigsaw puzzle pattern is briefly seen, but he refuses to do any more. When the two are attacked by Yotsuyu Yagiyama using every Chinese chestnut in Morioh and Tsurugi traps them out of the basement, he uses the Stand to open the door from the inside. Then he notices that Tsurugi had also chained it closed which put him at a disadvantage as his Stand was not powerful enough to break the chain, so instead he resorted to using a rock to smash it. They later use its scent tracking abilities to find Yagiyama after finding Yasuho and locking onto his scent by finding it on her despite the fact that he had become a 'stone' as apparently he had retained a scent that they could track. After Josuke and Yotsuyu are submerged in the water, Josuke uses his bubbles to request that Norisuke have King Nothing search the immediate coastline for nets using its powers,JJL Chapter 32: "I Am a Rock" (2) suggesting that it might be able to find things by simply searching for a 'known scent' in the existing area. Chapters * * * * * * }} Trivia *Like the rest of the Higashikata family Stands, King Nothing follows the trend of having 'King' in its name. Gallery Kn_card.png KN tracking.png|King Nothing's tracking ability References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands